List of Kickin' It episodes
The following is a list of episodes in the Disney XD Original Series Kickin It. Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image the local Bobby Wasabi Crew and their sensei Rudy enlist new kid Jack as a member and to teach them about life, karate and friendship. "Season One & Season Two" Series overview Episode list Season 1 (2011/12) *Alex Christian Jones was absent for one episode. *Picture only be added for Guest Stars as Themselves, Himself, Herself... Season 2 (2012) * Olivia Holt was absent for six episodes due to her filming Girl vs. Monster. *This is the last season to have Alex Christian Jones. *Picture only be added for Guest Stars as Themselves, Himself, Herself... Season 3 (2013) 270px *On November 5, 2012, Disney XD renewed Kickin' It for a third season to begin production in 2013. *Picture only be added for Guest Stars as Themselves, Himself, Herself... *Former member of the main cast, Alex Christian Jones, is not going to return as Eddie in the third season (confirmed by Dylan Riley Snyder) *Alex Christian Jones is no longer part of the cast. *Main characters are growing up, some of them will have jobs. Jack will be working at the dojo. (confirmed by Dylan in an interview) *One of the episodes will be an action one similiar to James Bond/Mission Impossible movies style. *New season would involve "more romance" and "more bonding time" (interview with Olivia Holt) *In season 3 characters will travel to some new places (interview with Olivia Holt) *It is possible that Rio Mangini (10-years old actor and pianist) would appear in one (or more) episode - he spent 2 weeks on the set of Kickin It (Rio Mangini and Mateo Arias on twitter) *According to Leo howard, Jack has feelings for kim"BIG TIME" as seen from his meet and greet with his fans in Chicago. *This is Olivia Holt's last season on the show. *'Season 3 is set to air April 1, 2013' * It Air on a new time starting on episode 303 "Glove Hurts"... Season 4 (2014) 270px *In August 2013, Disney XD ordered a fourth season of the series, which is scheduled to air in 2014. *Disney XD has ordered a fourth season of its popular live action comedy series "Kickin' It," it was announced today by Adam Bonnett, Executive Vice President, Original Programming, Disney Channels Worldwide. Production on the martial arts inspired series will resume in Los Angeles this November for a 2014 premiere. "'Kickin' It' continues to pack a punch with relatable storytelling, aspirational characters and non-stop action," said Bonnett. "Viewers have watched the Wasabi Warriors grow from inexperienced misfits into inspiring martial artists and we look forward to continuing their journey in the fourth season." *Olivia Holt will not be returning, as she will be starring in a new Disney Channel comedy series. (Note Why: Olivia Holt, who for the past three seasons has played the popular character Kim on "Kickin' It," will leave the series to star in the Disney Channel comedy series "I Didn't Do It" premiering in early 2014. Later at the last half is known that She has been in 3 episode of season 4 as guest stars for episode 14, 17, & 18) External links *TV.com episode list *Futon Critic episode list Note Please do not type any comment on this page. It will be deleted. To make type comment, Click Main Page or Click Here. Thank you...